


Headless

by cruisedirector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Halloween, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Making Up, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Scary, Sleepy Hollow - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has been dragged on a Halloween expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for the 2014 HP_Halloween exchange, originally posted [here](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/130619.html). I really tried to work Ichabod Crane in, too, but I ran out of words.

"This is even more ridiculous than believing in Santa Claus," muttered Draco, hoping Severus would agree. But, having been neglected during holidays as a child, Harry wished to celebrate Halloween, and despite loathing most things Muggle and American, Severus wished to indulge him.

So they shivered in a pumpkin patch instead of reveling at a Samhain feast.

"Can't we at least do the bit where we get sweets?" Draco asked.

"Not until we find out whether the legend is true." Instead of a sexy holiday in Transylvania, Harry had dragged them all by Portkey to America to see whether the sodding Headless Horseman really rode through Sleepy Hollow to the bloody cemetery. Draco knew the _dulachán_ had been spotted in Ireland, but this was the silliest...

He screamed like a banshee when the horse's thundering hoofbeats practically rode over them, then spent an hour cursing the others while they hauled him back to the inn for hot cider and pumpkin pie. It had been a trick, admitted Severus: unable to conjure a Horseman, he'd paid a rider to give Harry the full effect.

Draco sulked, but Severus kissed his mouth while Harry kissed other places. Draco did get his treats.


End file.
